Tainted Love
by dragongirl3k
Summary: They love each other but will they ever reveal it? My first songfic! DracoxHarry Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson


Authors Note_ - Hi, I'm Danzo teh Banjo and this is my first songfic. It's actually the second scene of my musical "Meh -The Ultimate Musical" but I didn't want to upload the whole thing as most of it's more original characters and stuff. But this is more of a filler scene and pretty fanfictiony so here it is. Please read + review as I'd like as much help as possible. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and all related characters and items (the Great Hall, the 4 houses etc) belong to J.K. Rowling. Danz is actually me, Darcy is my best friend and Grim Reaper Ellie is my friend Ellie dressed as the Grim Reaper. Tainted Love is by Marilyn Manson and I did not write the song. I was just hyper enough to put it into this. Thank you for reading._

_Scene - Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson_

_Setting - Grand Hall in Hogwarts_

_(The four tables are busy. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter enter at the same time as each other and stand staring at each other for a moment before turning away. Danz enters with Darcy trailing after her and what looks like the Ellie dressed as the Grim Reaper not too far behind.)_

**Danz:** _(sighs)_ Why can't you two just get along? Everyone else does?

**Draco:** I refuse to be friends with that... that... beast!

**Harry:** Beast!

**Darcy:** Oh please, can't we have one day without you two arguing.

_(Tainted Love starts in the background and the whole of the hall starts dancing on the benches.)_

**Danz:** You love each other really.

**Harry:** Yeah right. _(looks annoyed at Danz)_

**Danz:** Just admit it!

_(Draco jumps on top of the Slytherin table and points at Harry. He starts singing.)_

**Draco: **Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

And I've lost my light

For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

_(Harry, obviously not shocked by Draco's actions, jumps on top of the Gryffindor table.)_

**Draco:** Once I ran to you

_(**Harry:** I ran)_

**Draco:** Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love... oh

**Harry + Draco:** Tainted love

_(Danz is shocked but impressed and gets up on the Ravenclaw table while Darcy gets on the Hufflepuff table. Grim Reaper Ellie boogies down between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.)_

**Danz + Darcy: **Now I know I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

**Draco: **You don't really want any more from me

To make things right

**Harry: **Need someone to hold you tight

And you'll think love is to pray

**Grim Reaper Ellie:** But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

**Draco:** Once I ran to you

_(**Harry:** I ran)_

**Draco:** Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love... oh

**Harry + Draco:** Tainted love

_(Danz and Darcy hop down from the tables and spin about with Grim Reaper Ellie. Harry jumps to the Hufflepuff table while Draco jumps to the Ravenclaw table. They spin some more before Harry also jumps to the Ravenclaw table.)_

**Draco:** Don't touch me please! I cannot stand the way you tease!

_(Draco falls backwards into a crowd of Slytherins. Grim Reaper Ellie randomly dances about.)_

**Harry:** I love you though you hurt me so, Now I'm going to pack my things and go!

_(Harry falls back into a crowd of Gryffindors.)_

**Harry:** Touch me baby, tainted love

**Draco:** Touch me baby, tainted love

**Harry:** Touch me baby, tainted love

**Draco:** Touch me baby, tainted love

**Draco:** Once I ran to you

_(**Harry:** I ran)_

**Draco:** Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love... oh

**Harry + Draco:** Tainted love, tainted love, tainted love

**Harry, Draco, Darcy, Danz and Grim Reaper Ellie:** Tainted Love, tainted love.

_(Song ends and Draco and Harry become rather embarrassed and uncomfortable. Back to speaking.)_

**Draco:** Errm... Potter, that was completely out of order!

**Harry: **You started it!

**Danz: **Let's not make this a bitch fight. I'm the only bitch here so stop you're bitching!

**Draco:** Stop saying bitch, you bitch!

**Danz:** Who you calling a bitch!

_(Danz whips out a knife and Draco runs out of hall, Danz chasing yelling at him. Darcy sighs and follows, Grim Reaper Ellie going with her leaving a rather embarrassed Harry in the hall.)_

_(END)_


End file.
